Mortal Tree Friends
by Xenophobic
Summary: When Sub-Zero gets Warped to an alternate universe, he is surrounded by strange new creatures. He must team up with them if he hopes to get back home.  Accepting OCs


**Tis finally here! this story is a cross-over between HTF and Mortal Kombat obviously. I'm not sure how long this is gonna be, but hopefully a good length. so here are the OCs im using.**

**Alice**

**Luna**

**Nate and Thorn(Sheva)**

**Thorn(Demon)**

**West**

**Frowel***

**Shadow and Sunny**

**Noxious**

**Sticky**

**July**

**Alban**

**Rainbow**

**Aero***

**NOW START FUCKING READING :3 Also join the collab forum! you have to search forums, because it glitched, and it never showed up. If your interested, just search: Collaboration Forums. one last thing. you should know the mortal kombat characters. if not they're easy to find google them. (im a lazy bastard ikr?)**

* * *

><p><em>"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" <em>Said a character on TV. Two tree friends, a fox and a bear, where sitting bored on a couch. The bear was male, sky blue, clothed in a gray bullet proof hoodie. The fox was male, wearing a blue white, and a white scarf. "Thats bullshit, why would Reptile be fighting Shao Khan? That doesnt make since..." said the bear named Aero. "Um... i wouldn't know, i dont knowshit about mortal kombat..." said Frowel the fox. "DONT KNOW SHIT? THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! I SHALL TEACH YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT... MORTAAALLL KOMMMBAAAT!" said Aero. "I'd rather not..." "DUN WORRY! I'M MUSLIM! I WONT SEXUALLY VIOLATE YOU!" "What?" "COME WITH-"

"Me? not much is going on for me." Said Luna, a female black bear with black and red streaked hair, garbed in black jacket and black skirt. "What about you?" "Well i fell into a frozen pond when i was in Siberia, and that really messed with my blood stream..." said Sticky the Gecko, dressed in a red T-shirt, and knee-length black shorts. Male. "Yeah it happens... Hey you wanna go to the park?" asked Luna. "Sure! just don't push me into any cold ponds." "Yeah, that sure fucks up a cold blooded-"

(Aero)"Reptile, was a powerful ally of Shao-"

* * *

><p>"KHAN! YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR ASSOCIATION AND HARBORING OF THE MURDERER OF MY FAMILY AND CLAN: QUAN CHI! SAYS SCORPION!, DA YELLOW NINJA WITH A SCORPION MASK :3!" "yeah! :3 and with the help of the other Earthrealm kombatants! Sub-Zero SAYS!, THE BLUE NINJA WITH A BLUE MASK :3!" "Yes! and i will use my new attack! celestial flame bane!" said Liu Kang. "You never told me you had a new attack :o" said Raiden, Thunder God. "Yeah it hurts the enemy for how evil he is, so its completely circumstan-"<p>

* * *

><p>"Cial, your a fucking asshole..." said a red furred badger with maroon stripes, a black sleeveless jacket, a black beret and a golden lightning bolt brooch. "How does that make me an official asshole, Alban?" Noxious, a yellow purple jackal. "You drove your semi-truck full of methane through an orphanage, next to a propane tank! Then you got out and started shooting orphans, and torturing them sexually with knives, after you locked all the doors of the building from the inside! Then you set an orphan on fire, threw him at your truck, and jumped out the window! I think that makes you an asshole! Now were on the run from fucking police!" said Alban in the front passenger seat of the Honda, as sirens blared behind them. "Hey! i need to get my rox on some how! How do you expect me to wank to torturing adults?" Alban was in silence for a minute. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NEED TO TORTURE PEOPLE TO GET HORNY?" Alban screamed. Noxious shrugged. "I dont wanna watch porn!" More silence. "...WHAT THE-"<p>

* * *

><p>"FUCK GUYS! WHY AREN'T YOU ASSHOLES HELPING US?" Sub-Zero yelled in desperation as him and Scorpion fought Baraka, Melina, Goro, Kintaro, Sheeva, Noob Saibot and Ermac. "You guys can do it!" Johnny Cage yelled back. "YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled Saibot, charging at Sub-Zero. "Fuck off brother." Sub-Zero said, round-housing him away. "WHY CAN'T YOU HELP GUYS?" Scorpion "That an easy one! John's a celebrity, all the female Kombatants are on period, Raiden's a god, Kung Lao cant replace his hat, and I am gonna be a dad!" Said Liu Kang. "YOUR A SHAOLIN MONK YOUR ABSTINENT!" Sub-Zero said. "Uuuuum... I'm gay! Yeah thats right, I'm gay!" Liu Kang responded. "Still abstinent..." said Scorpion. Melina then threw her Sais at Sub-Zero, but he backflips away, then front flips toward her, and bicycle-kicked her upwars 5 times, then leg-grabbed her, and slammed her head into the ground. "Hey thats my move!" Sonya said. Then when he was on his feet, he Axe-kicked the fork in between her legs when she was still upside-down. "AAAHA MAH PUSSY!" She screamed. "Ho!" Sup-Zero yelled. Then Kung Lao said "Man that Melina is such a-"<p>

* * *

><p>"BITCH! GET YOU ASS IN THE CAR!" Said West. A sky blue wolf wearing a black jacket, and a gray and green striped shirt under it. "NO! NOW FUCK OFF AND GO HANG YOURSELF BITCH!" Said Thorn, a Black furred cat with a red-white striped shirt, and blue leather skirt. "HEY! YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND ISN'T IN THIS STORY! SO THAT MAKES YOU MY OFFICIAL BITCH!" West snapped back. "THE FUCK YOU MEAN BY "THIS STORY"?" "SHUT UP AND SUCK MAH FUCKIN DICK!" West attempted to pimp-slap Thorn, but she blocked it with ease by putting up her fist. then she slammed her foot into his balls, socked him in the face, then judo flipped him, at the same time breaking his arm. "ARHG! Why do you always gotta be so mean Thorn?" West whimpered. "Shut up..." Thorn said, and she grinded brown boots into his balls. "AHHHHH" "Why do you guys always fight like this! can't we just go to the park?" Said July. A red, white, and blue humming bird, with a black shirt thats said "Firework" on it. "Not until Thorn admits she's mah bitch.<p>

**Miles away.**

Skyler picks up a rock, and chucks it east, at speeds that shatter the sound barrier. (**That ones for you Demon!)**

The rock heads towards West and shatters his leg. "F*** NOT AGAIN!" "Again?" July asked. "Inside joke July." Thorn said. "FUCK YOUR INSIDE JOKES ASSHOLES! MY LEG JUST-"

* * *

><p>"Broke out of the mental asylum after escaping that lab. And thats basically Rainbows story. Alice over there in the backseat has got a PSTD. Some robbers killed her family and friends, and almost raped her... raped her black-blue furred, black tank top blue star in the middled, black fedora sky blue rimmed body..." Said Shadow, a black messy-haired male arctic fox with a red tinted tail tip with a loose red shirt, faded blue jeans. "Um... Okaaay... So is it really that safe to be this close to them? In a place we cant escape unless we jump out? And we put them together?" Sunny. Shadow's sister. A White arctic fox, dressed in a loose summer dress, and ballet flats. She had the same red tinted tip. "eh... Well too late to do anything now right?" Sunny face-palms. "Over the river and through the hills..." Spoke the rainbow scaled, rainbow mained Dragicorn (Dragon Unicorn hybrid). "uh... Shadow? Did you notice she was wearing a bloody ribcage with flesh still stuck on it as a top? and... bloody fox flesh as pants...?" Sunny asked. "We are so fucked..." "INCOMING...! HERE I COME...! YOUR ALL FUCKED...! <strong>IT IS COWARD KILLING TIME!<strong>" Rainbow pull out dual uzi's from nowhere, smashed the car windows, and started killing pedestrians "YA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA" She then proceeds to pulling out an RPG in the same manner as the uzi's, and begins firing them off. "KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! YA TA TA TA" "I'm getting... pissed off..." Alice said "Fucked Shadow?" Sunny asked. "Fucked..." "Ring around the rosie... pocket full of poise. "QUICK SHADOW! DRIVE TO THE PARK! WE MUST HAVE WITNESSES TO OUR MURDER!" Sunny screamed. "FUCK YOUR CYNICAL IDEALS! WE'RE GONNA LIVE!" He drives up a ramp into the park. As there in the air, hovering over the park for what seemed like forever... Noxious and Alban's car hit then when they were airborn. (Forgot about them huh?) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW MOTHER FU-" Shadow screamed, but was cut off by the impact of the two cars, smashing into the pavement. The cars were now next to each other. "So." Shadow said. "What-"

* * *

><p>"Should we do now Nate? It's so fucking boring here at Aero's house." Thorn. a puma AvP alien hybrid. She had short girly emo hair, and a blade tipped tail along with red claws. Though she did not have the alien head. She was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans. Nate was the same species. He had short emo blue hair, with a blue bladed tipped tail, and claws. He had a black skull shirt and blue jeans. "I don't know, Fuck? We seen to be the only couple in this story." Nate asked. "Keep it in your pants, dipshit" Nate then saw something on a bookshelf. It was a thick blue book. The cover read:\ "Aero'z book of psionic incantations.". Scratched below those words were "Lol a z" "Hey Thorn! Check out this book!" "What is it?" "I'm not sure." Nate then recited a few words from the book "hmmm. <em>Dai-Kato<em>. A-" An explosion of pure energy erupted in his face. "What kind of sick fuck makes something like this?" Thorn asks. "Who cares? Let's prank people by getting them to read this word! To the-"

* * *

><p>"PARKED *punch* YOUR CAR *punch* ON MY *Punch* SAMICH!" Scorpion said, slowly beating Shao Kahn to death. Then he started pummeling his face in blind rage. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOMEBODY CALL THE PO-PO! IM GOING FUCKING CRAZY! BEATING YOUR ASS IS SO FUN! I CANT STOP! KISS MY FISTS MOTHER FUCKER! RAWR RAWR RAWR AWRA WRAW RAW R WAR AR!" "Uhhhgghhh... Quan Chi! Open the portal!"<p>

* * *

><p>All of the tree OCs were gathered at the park by now. Sunny, Shadow, Rainbow, Alban, Alice and Noxious were climbing out of the wreckage of their cars. Aero was taking Frowel to the park, wanting to show him some water, somehow linking it to mortal kombat. Nate and Thorn coming to the park with Aero's book. Luna and Sticky walking just walked. And Thorn, West and July parking in the lot. "EVERYONE!" Nate yelled, getting everyones attention. "I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU ALL!" Then he read. "<em>DREI KHAN HOZHITOU DI MORTLE KOMBATA TELE!<em>" "YOU FOOL!" Aero shouted.

* * *

><p>"Portal Open!" Quan Chi said. Sub-Zero ran behind him and snapped Quan's neck. Then as he was going back, Ermac hit Sub-Zero with a rock, and he fell in the portal.<p>

* * *

><p>And Sub-Zero ended up in Happy Tree World. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Luna screamed? "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT! NOW WE HAVE SUB-ZEWO :O!" Aero said. "That thing's a Sub-Zero?" West asks. "NO DUMBASS ITS A HUMAN!" "HEY! Can any of you here explain where the fuck I am?" Sub-Zero asked. "Your in Happy Tree land Sub-Zero!" Aero said. "OH FUCK NOT YOU AGAIN!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Continued in the next part. So yeah. Sorry i took so long. lotta shit to do as usual. I tried to use at least one OC from every person. so yeah! all i get to say for now! Also im starting to learn to make sprite animations, so when i get good at it, i will happily animate your stories, if you'd like. latta bitches!<strong>


End file.
